Wataru Takagi and Miwako Sato
The romantic relationship between Wataru Takagi and Miwako Sato. Relationship analysis Wataru Takagi and Miwako Sato are two officers working under Inspector Megure in the first division of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, where Sato is currently Takagi's superior. As the story progresses, they start developing strong mutual romantic feelings for one another. Despite being heavily admired by many male colleagues around her, especially Inspector Ninzaburo Shiratori in the beginning, Sato still cares and worries about Takagi deeply, most notably during situations where his safety was put at risk. She also finds in Takagi traits that remind her of her late colleague, Jinpei Matsuda, whom she had become romantically inclined towards in the brief time they've known each other. Takagi, on the other hand, respects Sato as his senior and loves her sincerely as a girlfriend, even to the point of willingly sacrificing his own life just to keep her away from all dangers. After going through numerous difficulties and challenges, in some later cases, their relationship was hinted to have entered a sexual level; however, the true nature of this development has yet to be confirmed. A running joke in the series is that their relationship never progresses because of interruptions by the rest of the police force or other characters. Moments Treadmill Murder Case (Manga: 208-210; Anime: 146-147) * Takagi tells the Detective Boys he has someone he likes and it's quickly inferred that it's Sato. * Takagi is told that there is someone Sato likes in the 1st division and he wonders who it is, and worries if it is Ninzaburo Shiratori. * Shiratori invites Sato out for dinner at a french restaurant after the case is resolved, and is dejected when he gets rejected by Sato. * Sato instead invites Takagi out, and then also invites Inspector Megure, making Takagi worried that the one Sato likes might be Megure instead of Shiratori. Innocent Suspect Case (Manga: 231-233; Anime: 156-157) * Takagi asks if Sato likes Inspector Megure (in that way), to which Sato replies yes (she misunderstood). She explains it's because he reminds her of her father, and Takagi realises what she means, that he misunderstood (from before). Sato teases and says he looks like he wants to say something more. Sato's Father Case (Manga: 267-269; Anime: 205-206) * Sato says she used to think she would grant the wish of the person who solves the mystery and catches Shuushirou, prompting Takagi and Shiratori to fantasise about Sato in a wedding dress. The Detective Boys immediately begin listing the wish they would like granted, and Sato thinks that only they would take it so seriously, but then notices the two men (Takagi and Shiratori) who have both gone quiet and looking like they're thinking hard (about their wishes), and she asks, "What's up with you two?" * Takagi forgets his handcuffs and says the fortune telling magazine says he is super lucky today. It gives Sato flashbacks of the day her father died, when he left home he had forgotten his handcuffs and also said he had super lucky fortune that day. Sato gives old, rusty handcuffs to Takagi, telling him they are a memento of her father's and that it is sure to bring him luck. Shiratori looks decidedly put out. * Later, Takagi is handcuffed into a building that has been set on fire, Sato wants to rush into the building but is stopped by Shiratori and Megure. As bits of the building crumbles, Sato yells out that Takagi is a baka, with tears in her eyes, only to hear Takagi answering her from behind them. *Takagi had gotten out, but was still handcuffed to a metal bar, he collapses from the wound to his head, and Sato notices he has a gun and asks him why he didn't just shoot the handcuffs with his gun. The Detective Boys answer that it must have been because the handcuffs were the memento from Sato's father and he didn't want to damage them. Ai remarks that Takagi is the type to die early. * Sato holds Takagi's unconscious body, and Shiratori stands to the side with his arms crossed. * To show her thanks and to keep her promise (because Takagi figured out the mystery), she asks what he wants, and he says he wants to go somewhere sometime with her. He thinks it's a date, but Sato drags him along an undercover mission instead. Police Escort Murder Case (Manga: 296-298; Anime: 240-241) * As Ran is mulling over her failed attempt to ask about Shinichi's feelings for her, Takagi walks by muttering, "Doing it directly is bad..." about his situation with Sato. * A ticket to a magic show drops out of his jacket, and when asked, Takagi says that Yumi had an extra ticket and invited him, but that he said he wasn't interested. It was a plan Yumi thought up, to see whether Sato's face would change expression when she heard, but Sato instead encourages Takagi to go. * Later, Takagi gets a phone call from Yumi asking how it went, he hangs up quickly shouting for her to call him at a better time, and Sato is behind him asking him what Yumi wanted. * At the end of the episode, Yumi and Sato are talking, and Sato asks if Yumi likes Takagi. Yumi exclaims loudly, and thinks that her plan worked. * Although Sato doesn't seem to care, the others remark that she is in an awfully good mood for someone who just got her pay cut (because a suspect had died in police custody) and "maybe something good happened." Sato's Omiai Case (Manga: 328-330; Anime: 253-254) * Sato is pressured by her mom to attend an omiai (arranged matchmaking), so she randomly picks one (with her toes no less), and it turns out to be Shiratori. * Yumi promises to send her "servant" (Takagi) to fake an emergency and save Sato, she texts Takagi but he is caught up with a case and doesn't read the mail until Conan using Shinichi's voice calls him and tells him the situation, that Shiratori and Sato have entered into a wager, if before sunset Takagi does not resolves the case and gets to them in time, Shiratori will take Sato as his wife, if Takagi does make it, then the whole thing will be forgotten. * Sato agrees and thinks Takagi will definitely come, then she wonders why she thought he definitely would. * Sato resigns herself to the deal, and thinks herself a failure as a police officer for not having noticed until now just how important Takagi has become to her. * Just as Shiratori is about to seal their deal with a kiss, Conan uses Araide-sensei's shadow and his voice-changing bow tie to imitate Takagi's voice, stopping the kiss, and the deal. Parade Bomber Case (Manga: 366-368; Anime: 301-302) * Sato and Takagi are going on a date to Tropical Marine Land next Sunday, every police officer knows, and it seems lots of them have requested days off and reserved binoculars for that day. * Takagi puts on a disguise that reminds Sato of her former colleague Matsuda, and Sato slaps him as a result. * Takagi almost gets blown up and Sato frantically tries to rescue him, not knowing that Takagi is safe, burning her hands in the process. The other infer that she was trying to save both Takagi and Matsuda. * At the end, Sato apologies for slapping Takagi, and Takagi frets over Sato's hands, resulting in them staring into each other's eyes until they pull away, both blushing. * Sato says everyone she has ever cared about has died, so it would be better if she and Takagi went back to just being colleagues, and Takagi agrees after a while, losing his nerve to disagree. She walks away sadly, while Takagi stares after her. Serial Bomber Case (Manga: 369-373; Anime: 304) * Takagi thinks he cannot compete against Jinpei Matsuda, and is mocked by the Detective Boys. Takagi says he doesn't want to give up either. * Sato dreams and sees the grim reaper behind Takagi, and doesn't take him to investigate bomb sites, because she doesn't want anything to happen to him. * Near the end of the episode, Sato begins to cry on Takagi's shoulder saying that she wants to forget Matsuda, and after Takagi tells her she shouldn't forget, the two nearly kiss. However, they are interrupted by Inspector Megure. * Sato deletes her precious last mail from Matsuda and says goodbye but that she won't forget him. Missing Ring Case (Manga: 404-406; Anime: 358-359) * Takagi and Sato are going on their very first date to Tropical Marine Land, where the police officers are following them, led by Shiratori with cameras and binoculars. * Takagi has bought a ring for Sato but before he can give it to her, he realises his bag has been switched out with that of a drug dealer's. * Eventually the bag drops into the water and the ring is lost. * Sato makes Takagi promise that he'll never go away and leave her. * Conan thinks to himself that though Takagi lost his bag, he gained something much more precious. Sidebar: this episode is hilarious. Takagi's Last Case (Manga: 450-452; Anime: 390-391) * Sato sternly orders Takagi into the car, and Takagi wonders what he did wrong, and worries that she is going to break up with him. When he opens the door and toy snake leaps out, scaring him, causing Sato to start laughing, saying the trick worked perfectly. Takagi is relieved and they flirt cutely. * The police department is lead to believe that Takagi will be sent far away on a case for a long time. The police department is ecstatic that Takagi will be leaving and therefore away from Sato. * Takagi yells, "I'm definitely not going to find another woman! Definitely not!" * Takagi is upset that Sato appears indifferent to the prospect of him leaving, but her true feelings are revealed near the end of the episode when she demands to know that Takagi won't be unfaithful even if a super sexy actress becomes the police chief. * Takagi decides he will become engaged to Sato before he leaves. Right when he is about to ask her, Inspector Megure tells them it is actually Chosuke Takagi who is being sent away not Wataru. Jewel Robber's Suicide Case (Manga: 484-486; Anime: 401-402) * Conan and the Detective Boys run into Takagi as he enters into a jewelry shop to buy a brooch for Sato. * Shiratori heckles him about the jewelry shop visit and the brooch. * Takagi makes Sato go and look through the coat for the brooch, and it turns out Yumi tricked both Takagi and Shiratori into buying jewelry that Yumi liked. Sato laughs and remarks that she never was one for flashy things. Group Date Kidnapping Case (Manga: 511-514; Anime: 431-432) * Takagi and Sato have both been invited to a goukon (singles mixer) separately, and both went to even out the numbers, but they didn't tell each other and get jealous when they see each other paying attention to other people. * In the middle of the case, Sato and Takagi break out into a jealous quarrel. * Takagi ends up figuring out the case and saving the kidnapper from suicide, getting praise from Inspector Megune. * Takagi and Sato are driving back, and Takagi says Sato is not a losing lottery ticket, that she is a super win ticket. The two nearly kiss, before are reminded that Kogoro, Ran, and Conan are still in the backseat. Fake Wedding Case (Manga: 535-537; Anime: 449) * Sato is annoyed that Yumi is sticking too close to Takagi as Yumi and Takagi play stand ins for a couple on their wedding day. * Later in the case, Sato switches places with Yumi to protect her from the culprit. She tries to arrest him when he attacks her, but then she mistakenly pins Takagi down to the ground since said culprit is a man who looks a lot like Takagi. * Months later, it turns out that a witness to the 'attack' is a famous photographer and has used a picture he took of Sato pining Takagi down in a commercial ad. Sato and Takagi are embarrassed, and Chiba slyly tells Shiratori that he can't take the ads down. Sato's Ring Case (Manga: 576-578; Anime: 487) * Takagi (and the rest of the police department) is worried about the sudden appearance of a ring on Sato's left hand. * Turns out Sato was just wearing it as a charm (because she misunderstood something Yumi said), and Takagi gets her to wear a ring he buys for her, although Sato still thinks it's a charm. Hammer Man Case (Manga: 625-627; Anime: 530-531) * Takagi and Sato are on a stakeout and nearly kiss when they are interrupted by Conan. * Later, they both trip as they inspect the bathtub that Conan points out, and end up face to face, staring into each others' eyes while blushing, till Conan coughs and interrupts them again. * Takagi keeps thinking back to the almost kiss, and gets jealous over the thought that Sato also pulled the "appear as lovers, pretend to kiss" ploy with Chiba on previous stakeouts. * Later he realises that Sato only pretended to hold Chiba's hand, and that she asked Takagi to kiss her because it was him. Whistling Killer Case (Manga: 670-673; Anime: 534-535) * Sato and Takagi decide to go to a spa after the case is finished, and this fires up Takagi who takes up a more active role in the investigation. Sato, however, begins to worry when she hears from Superintendent Matsumoto that this is a very bad signal: such reckless behavior is likely to trigger Takagi's death in the line of duty. She is even reminded of her father and Jinpei Matsuda. * Takagi is captured by the killer, and then receives a cellphone call from Sato. The killer deduces that Sato is Takagi's girlfriend and tries to force him reply and stage an even bigger hostage situation. Takagi breaks said cellphone instead. * Few minutes later, the still captured Takagi he mistakenly believes that Sato is a member of the group that is trying to rescue him. He tries to attack said killer and gets shot for it. In the anime, he even calls out to her before passing out. * Sato is crushed when she believes Takagi has died, and then is greatly relieved when Shiratori tells her that he's alive. She kisses Takagi when he's hospitalized, after Conan and the Detective Boys ward off Megure and others who were about to enter. The Life-Threatening Broadcast of Love (Manga: 804-808; Anime: 681-683) * Due to a massive misunderstanding, Takagi is kidnapped and placed in a cruel death trap outside of Tokyo. Sato takes a very active role in his rescue, even attacking the culprit when she finds him. * At some point in the investigation, Sato lets it slip that she knows Takagi doesn't move too much when he's sleeping, even adding that he looks very cute. She is greatly embarrassed when she realizes the kids are listening. * Sato saves Takagi barely in time and kisses him, with a camera showing them. The male police officers see that scene and make them angry and jealous. Metropolitan Police Detective Love Story 9 (Manga: 869-871; Anime: 748-749) * Takagi misunderstands and believes Sato is pregnant with his child, and he says he'll take full responsibility, and envisions them married. The Beckoning Calico Cat Case (Manga: 865-868; Anime: 751-752) * Takagi accidentally reveals that he has slept on Sato's bed because he knows that it's "soft and fluffy", both of them blushed awkwardly in response to the Detective Boys' speculation * Later in Page 9 of Vol 82 File 867, Takagi whispers to Sato that "what was really soft and warm wasn't, of course, the bedding..." in front of the kids, making her furiously embarrassed. The implication of them having a sexual relationship is so direct that it wasn't included in the anime. Ramen So Good, It's to Die For 2 (Manga: 928-930; Anime: 828) * Sato and Takagi put on disguise to catch the culprit at a ramen shop. It's again stated that they're sexually active, as Sato tells Takagi that she plans to work out *intensely* that night to burn out calories (implying that she wants to have sex with him) and is mad when he misses the point of her remark. Movie 4 * When Sato asks Takagi about her outfit, he begins to blush and replies saying it look amazing on her. * When Kogoro begins interrogating Takagi, Conan reveals to Kogoro about Takagi's true feelings for Sato. Takagi begins to deeply blush and Kogoro seeing it's true, threatens to reveal the news Sato, but Takagi stops him and reveals some information on the recent case. * When Conan, Kogoro and Takagi arrive at the scene, Takagi hurries to Sato's side and hold her in his arms. * When a man pushes a woman out of a train and Takagi catches her he remembers when he was holding Sato (who was shot and undergoing surgery). He goes into shock and gets distracted long enough for the culprit to push Ran onto the rail track. * At the end of the film when Shiratori reveals that Sato is going to be alright, Takagi is shown to be crying tears of joy upon discovering the news. Gallery Takagi_and_Sato.jpg Sato_Takagi_interupted.jpg|Sato and Takagi were close to kissing before Megure interrupted. A87dd12a6059252d9784bf94359b033b5ab5b917.jpg Episode 535 - Sato and Takagi kiss.jpg 275px-TV Episode 681-683.jpg 81d7d71b9d16fdfa9d5bec7fb48f8c5494ee7b27.png 11striker7ad4233fb80e7becfa40bac02e2eb9389a506b4a.jpg B911d743ad4bd113a07621a65bafa40f4afb056b.jpg Da9c912bd40735fa2ef5d82d9f510fb30e2408a5.jpg Snapshot20090122134728.jpg Snapshot20090922201815.jpg Butterflycore458976.png 32926b224f4a20a466e8aa5391529822730ed030.jpg 605bafec8a1363276c1451a7908fa0ec09fac729.jpg 800px-Op35-9.png Metropolitan911.png 305514 372752552769418 931010723 n.jpg IMG 3740.png IMG 3741.png Takagi imagining being a family with Sato.jpg Wallpaperbvow1225356404.jpg Takagi and Sato EP205 (1).jpg References * Most of the text on this page is taken from Detective Conan World Wiki. Category:Relationships